1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing an allyl-containing compound. Such allyl-containing compounds are useful, for example, as perfumes and intermediates in organic synthesis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compounds containing an allyloxy group or allylthio group (hereinafter referred to as “allyl-containing compound”), such as allyl ethers, allyl thioethers, allyl esters and allyl thioesters, are useful as perfumes and intermediates in organic synthesis. For example, terpenic allyl-containing compounds have been widely used as perfumes.
Such allyl ethers are prepared, for example, by a process of replacing the halogen of an allyl halide with an alkoxide (Courses in Experimental Chemistry, 4th Ed., Vol. 20, p. 188–193, Jun. 5, 1992, edited by The Chemical Society of Japan, Maruzen Co., Ltd.). However, this process uses an equivalent amount of a base as the raw material, leading to a basic reaction system. Compounds having a complicated structure for use as perfumes may often be decomposed in such a basic reaction system. In addition, the process requires an aftertreatment for halogen-containing waste in a large amount which is formed by elimination of the halogen.